


Driveway Melody

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 安田盯著他看了一會兒，錦戶能看見兩人呼出的白氣越來越濃，誰都不肯讓步。最後安田歎氣將機車帽收回位置底下，鎖上車后向錦戶那裡走了一步：“去哪裡？廁所？你的車里？”“隨便哪，我想操你。”錦戶答。





	Driveway Melody

**Author's Note:**

> 輔助輪自行車

錦戶亮推開緊急出口笨重的大門，順著室外的消防樓梯迅速下樓。他兩格台階一跨，馬丁靴底重重敲擊著鐵皮地面，聲音愈發急促。外頭飄著新年的第二場雪，沒來得及去後台取圍巾的他只能將皮衣拉鏈拉到最上頭，嘀咕了一聲好土。

他到底樓時要找的人恰好在系機車帽的綁帶。錦戶覺得他比來到這座城市的時候瘦了，但要是和他說的話、他又定會心中悶悶不樂，所以錦戶決定把它當做自己一個人的小秘密。

“ 喂！ ”

他大聲叫喚，但聲音被風卷走了大半，對方顯然沒有聽到，跨坐到車上，旋轉鑰匙發動機車。

“ 喂，等等！ ”

不知到底是他的低吼引起了注意，還是他的影子被車燈投到了墻上，總之那人似乎終於意識到了錦戶的存在，疑惑地轉頭。

放在平時錦戶一定覺得自己遜斃了：被髮膠整形得一絲不苟的黑髮現在像個兔子窩，扶著膝蓋氣喘吁吁的樣子像高中被眾人欺負推進水池的書呆子，隱形眼鏡被風吹得有些干，他不得不拼命眨眼擠出些眼淚來。

“ 啊，亮？ ”

安田摘下安全帽，褪色的銀髮柔軟地貼在腦袋上。在零下五度的雪天里他依舊沒帶圍巾，血管與喉結在脖頸上的弧度像遠處地平線上月光下落在陰影中的山脈。

錦戶粗魯地拽住他的胳膊： “ 你要去哪裡？ ”

安田似乎因為對方不善的語氣略微畏缩，眨著眼答： “ 回去。你怎麼了？ ”

“ 不要騙人，我知道你昨天退租了。 ”

這幾個月在這座陌生城市的相遇中，錦戶早就將安田每次撒自認為無傷大雅的白色謊言時會做的种种細小動作牢記於心：比如先前的眨眼、現在不安摸著鼻頭的手，全都暴露主人的不安。他自謂暴躁誠實毫無耐心，安田每次這樣把他當生命中其餘過客一般溫柔卻敷衍，錦戶就想和他好好打上一架之後再粗暴地一番溫存。

安田的上門牙咬住下唇，下唇不耐地抽出，最後上下排牙齒清脆地咬合。他抬起頭笑了： “ 沒有騙人啊，是要回去，回旅館。明早走。 ”

他沒有進一步解釋的意思，該解釋的話在第一個晚上就說完了。錦戶自知理虧，沒有繼續責怪的立場。他手插在並不能保暖的口袋里，食指敲擊著自己側腰，過了幾秒要求道： “ 我要一起去。 ”

“ 演出呢？ ”

“ 你不在，不演了。 ”

“ 這樣很幼稚哦，你難道永遠不演了嗎？ ”

錦戶讀懂這句話的意思，但決定不接口。他擅自將機車熄火，拔了鑰匙放進自己的口袋裡。

“ 小亮 ——” 安田拖長了尾音，這表示他不太高興了， “ 還給我。 ”

“ 不，你跟我回去。 ”

“ 你這樣很過分。 ”

“ 章ちゃん才是過分的那個，要和以前一樣一言不發地走嗎？ ” 真的問出 “ 我與以前那些人沒有區別嗎 ” 就輸了，所以錦戶問完后緊緊地關住了嘴。一是聽上去怪娘娘腔的，二是害怕答案是一個輕巧的 “ 是哦 ” 。

安田盯著他看了一會兒，錦戶能看見兩人呼出的白氣越來越濃，誰都不肯讓步。最後安田歎氣將機車帽收回位置底下，鎖上車后向錦戶那裡走了一步： “ 去哪裡？廁所？你的車里？ ”

“ 隨便哪，我想操你。 ” 錦戶答。

“ 不行，我來之前沒洗澡。 ” 安田乾脆利落地拒絕， “ 只能用嘴。 ”

“ 那跟我回家。 ”

安田的眼睛瞇了起來，只有這個時候他上挑的眼會帶上絲絲威脅的意思： “ 一開始我不就說清楚了 ——”

“ 你都要走了，來一次有什麼關係？反正不會再見啊。 ”

錦戶知道自己在挑戰安田的底線，但既然結果不會改變，何嘗不實驗一次。他與安田相識的一個半月里从不在任何人的家裡做爱，安田起初就说过不会带他回家，锦户也不想显得自己是那種迫不及待把床伴帶回去的可疑人物。他們一一測評紅燈區的愛情旅館，在城市的地圖上打星，在交友軟件上成為資深編輯。當安田去看錦戶演出時，兩人則會在廁所隔間里用手或是用嘴匆匆解決一發，再開車去三個街區外亮著火烈鳥與棕櫚樹霓虹燈的旅館開房。

“ 我從哪裡來？這不重要啊，難道不是有這個就夠了嗎？ ”

第一次插入前，錦戶以大多床伴喜愛的那种低沉沙哑性感的聲音試圖進行一些不必要的客套對話。安田當時早已把自己扒了個精光，正靠在床頭看錦戶解皮帶。他拿起床頭櫃的手機（錦戶還緊張了一下，怕是被偷拍），屏幕上劃拉了幾下，放到錦戶眼前。

“ 我很健康哦，所以如果小亮也有檢查報告的話，不用套都沒關係。 ”

後來錦戶想想，當時自己老二沒有當場爆炸簡直是世界第八奇跡。不過他一開始還是很謹慎，拒絕了這個邀請。過了好幾天他才意識到安田完美地迴避了那個問題，並且安田也從未問過他任何個人信息。

“ 我從不問人的名字，這樣也不會見第二次面。小亮一下就打破了我兩條規矩。 ”

他們第十次是在俱樂部的休息室里做的，錦戶樂隊的其他成員還在舞池裡的時候他倆便下樓鎖上了門。安田坐在沙發上，配合地抬腰讓錦戶幫自己把褲子脫到腳踝。

“ 所以我來的時候就想，既然都已經打破規矩了 ……” 安田當時的頭髮是金色的，髪尾燙捲，看上去有點俏皮， “ 不如嘗試點別的。 ”

錦戶沒有客氣。他快速扯出面前大腿間垂著的那根線上帶著的一串跳蛋，隨意地丟在地上。他痛恨自己選擇了一條沒有拉鏈而是三個釦子的緊身牛仔褲，扯下內褲的瞬間頭腦發白，差點就射在安田的大腿上。在旅館做的時候安田總會自己準備好，錦戶只需要塞三根手指進去隨便攪幾圈，往陰莖上擠潤滑劑（軟瓶按三下）就能一插到底。在後台的這次比往常要緊上幾倍，畢竟跳蛋的尺寸與錦戶自傲的器官不能相提並論。安田在他剛插進去的時候眉頭緊皺，腦袋枕在沙發扶手上，只能發出短促的啊、啊聲。這幅與往常主動不同的模樣讓錦戶更加興奮，忍不住在臀瓣上留下幾個掌印。尤其又想起安田說自己與其他人都不一樣的時候，肉體的快感升華成了令人滿足的佔有慾。

那次他們做了兩次，第二次安田扶著他的肩膀騎乘，任錦戶將跳蛋實驗性地按在他的乳頭上，然後又在勃起的陰莖上滑動。錦戶哄著要他繼續扭腰，自己在前列腺處研磨。安田渾身濕漉漉的，汗珠順著下巴往下滴，劉海全都一縷縷地粘在額頭上。

“ 亮 ……”

他第一次這麼直接叫錦戶的名字，沒有任何稱謂。錦戶打了個激靈，眨了眨因為快感而模糊的眼，想看清楚安田的臉。

“ 亮、亮 …… 抱我 ……”

錦戶看著他忽然毫無征兆地靠在自己肩膀上抽泣，嚇得一時不知該說什麼，只能有節奏地像哄孩子似的輕輕拍打安田的背： “ 我在，我在，我現在抱著你。 ” 他小聲回答，一時竟因為這樣簡單的話語臉紅了起來。他有節奏地慢慢向上頂，一隻手伸到兩人之間幫安田手淫，直到安田咬著他的脖子射出來后才長出一口氣。

這是他第一次見到安田平日平靜溫和、床上大方主動外別的模樣。他有種感覺，能見到這樣的安田的人不多。所以他第一次沒有因為床伴比他先高潮而煩躁，而是讓安田休息了好一會兒，才離開他的身體，自己擼射在安田的小腹上。他們沒有人再提那次經歷，之後幾次安田又回到了平日坦誠索求的樣子，只不過稍許多說了一些關於自己的事。例如他是個插畫家，在哪裡都可以工作，所以幾乎一直在外旅遊，在一個城市停留數月后就起身到下一個，從不走回頭路。

“ 這是個很糟糕的決定。 ”

安田喃喃道。他現在坐在錦戶愛車的副駕座，臉貼在玻璃上。他原本預定傍晚離開，但鬼使神差地在上一個路口習慣性地轉彎到了錦戶駐唱的俱樂部。他買了票，進門後將附送的兩張飲料兌換券送給了一對吻得如膠似漆的女孩，坐在最後聽了一會兒就走出門，沒想到居然被錦戶認了出來。

“ 你這樣說我很受傷， ” 錦戶闖了個黃燈，恨不得能幻影移形到家門口。他開過了好幾個小旅館，但今天不行，今天比起上床來說有更重要的問題要問。

安田不再說話，直到跟著錦戶進公寓大門，開燈，脫鞋，掛外套，開空調，坐到沙發上都沒有說話。

錦戶家對於一名單身獨居男子來說有些過大，也收拾得過於整齊。安田努力不好奇地四處打量，只用餘光瞄到錦戶先是走進大門旁的浴室里洗了手，又去廚房拿了兩罐啤酒到客廳裡，示意安田喝。

安田搖頭： “ 我待會兒就要走，不能喝酒。 ”

“ 你哪兒都不會去。 ”

錦戶一口氣喝了半罐，隨即把他按在沙發上。安田也不是真的要掙扎，只是覺得不甘心，所以象征性地撲騰了幾下。

“…… 至少讓我先去洗澡 ……” 他推搡著錦戶仿佛忽然變重的身體。

“ 待會兒再說。 ”

錦戶手摸索著解開兩人的皮帶，在混亂中踢開褲子。安田還是沒穿內褲，這方便了錦戶對他性器的直接攻擊。他們摩擦著身體，仿佛不知道正確的做法是什麼，前液將體毛洇濕，變成一撮撮的樣子。最終是安田受不了這樣毫無章法的性愛，找了個空隙落到地上，跪在錦戶雙腿之間，嘀咕了一聲拿你沒辦法之類的話。

他起初雙手握著柱體，伸出舌頭舔去龜頭聚集的液體，然後嘴唇箍緊前端，小幅度地擺動著腦袋。

“ 你為什麼要走？不是在哪兒都可以工作嗎？ ” 錦戶伸手捏住安田的頭髮，忽然問道。安田自然不會回答，只是加快速度吞吐起面前的性器。

“ 我們不是玩得很開心嗎？我帶你去聽音樂會，去酒吧，甚至還陪你露營 …… 你不高興嗎？你和我在一起的時候不高興嗎？ ”

安田抬起眼，舌頭舔過青筋凸出的柱體，依舊沒有回答。

“ 如果高興的話為什麼要走，我不明白。 ”

或許是跪累了，安田的身體逐漸下滑，等他開始單手撐著錦戶大腿，另一隻手握住根部開始手口並用的時候，已經變成腰部緊貼地面、翹著屁股的樣子。錦戶不得不逼自己閉上眼睛才能勉強再堅持半分鐘，但所剩無幾的自制力也在安田忽然的悶哼中徹底瓦解。

他睜開眼睛，恰好看到安田將他的陰莖全部含進嘴裡，因為尺寸的緣故，頸部甚至有微微凸起的弧度。他忍不住手按到身下人的後腦上，微微再往前推，看著安田的鼻子陷入毛髮中，呼吸急促起來。他按了好幾秒才鬆開手，看安田吐出性器后大口喘氣。這是安田第一次幫他深喉，想到可能是最後一次，錦戶又煩躁起來。

“ 你在想什麼？ ” 安田抹著嘴唇問。

錦戶搖搖頭，思考起自己挺著勃起的陰莖忽然沒有操干的興致這件事是不是預示了他未來的性無能。安田慢慢坐直身子，看著錦戶一臉複雜的表情，忽然笑出來。

“ 別笑。 ” 錦戶沒好氣地說， “ 我可是單方面失戀了。 ”

安田若有所思地啊了一聲，也沒特別驚訝： “ 所以第二次的時候我就說了不要再見面，你不聽。 ”

“ 你能不能稍微表現得依依不捨一點， ” 錦戶臉埋在了雙手里， “ 或者你繼續幫我舔，不然從今天開始我會性冷淡。 ”

安田站起身，坐到錦戶的身上，捧住他的臉： “ 你要是性冷淡的話，我就走了。 ”

“ 什麼？ ”

“ 沒什麼，我去洗澡。 ” 安田跳下沙發。

 

錦戶趕在安田逃進浴室前把他按在墻上。究竟是自己運氣好、就這麼恰好撞進了安田生命中的下一階段，還是他自身的原因，他不知道。但至少安田暫時哪兒都不會去，這點就足夠了。

“ 哪兒都不去？ ” 他要最後確認。

安田笑了： “ 你的淋浴間容得下兩個人嗎？ ”

 

-FIN-


End file.
